Undead Drugs
by Lara Knight
Summary: Ohh what an interesting name why dont you take a look and find out what its about...I can't remember what this is about but it could be fun so...yeah!


Fanfiction undead again What if beckett accidentally took some of the zombie drug. She does whatever shes told and castle doesn t know a thing.

Ohh god, why do I feel so sick? beckett thought sitting alone in her apartment.

I feel so numb she thought.

An it was all Castle s fault. Hell with it she thought as she took some of the zombie drug sitting on her coffee table.  
It had no taste or smell. She didn t feel different.  
So she asked herself Where do I want to be the most? there was only one answer with rick, anywhere he is.

She had it bad and she didn t care. So she walked out side pass to friendly homeless man that lived outside her apartment that she gave money to on occasion and straight to her car she was so determined to find castle that she barely noticed the single drop of rain that had fallen in the middle of her forehead.

Hey Kate! said a voice from behind her she turned to she the homeless man Oh god, what was his name? Ummmm .it started with a K, unusual Kaeleb? Kollin? Kenny? Kallen! she rapidly thought, the drug wasn t working.

Hey Kallen! How you going? she asked walking back towards him rather than the car.  
Good. How about you, Katie? I haven t seen that playboy Rick Castle lately. He said with a gentle smile, she had always thought it was gentle and calm.

Umm ..yeah I'm gonna go see him now accuracy. Here Kallen **hands Kallen a $20 note** your looking a bit thin. Go buy yourself some food she said with a smile back for him.  
Thanks Kate. I wish there was something I could do for you he said almost sad, that she didn t ask for anything from him ever.

Kate thought on this for a moment before it came to her what he could do. Accuracy Kallen, there is. she said with almost a serious face, only almost. And that would be? he asked over enjoyed she had asked. If I come back her with Rick Castle. Please remind me that -life only happens once- she asked him with a evil grin. Of course I will Kate he replied with a huge smile. Bye Kallen she said with a wave but not focusing on if he was waving back because he mind was on other things, like how far away Castle lived, almost within walking distance. revvvvvvvv,revvvvvvvv,reeeevvvvvvv went the car, it wouldn t start. Great! thought Kate. I guess I will walk, its not that far she thought immediately after.  
She began to walk. Then the drug started to kick in, not that she realized. But something in her head said RUN so she did. It began to rain. Slash that pour down. She didn t care.

Rick! she said as he opened the door in surprise.  
Kate? he was confused, why is Kate here? Come to tell me more lies? Seeing her just hurt to much but he still loved her and she was cold and - Wet! he said out loud with the biggest grin Kate had ever seen.

CASTLE! Come back to reality Rick! she said seeing he had become lost in his own thoughts. Kate, you look cold. Please come in and warm up. he said still in parts of his last thoughts about,well, Kate.  
She stepped passed him into his cozy loft. He closed the door and glanced over to the digital clock on the microwave in the in sight range kitchen. 8:23pm. Why was she here? One look at her face and he could tell.  
By the look in her eyes. Her eyes spoke to him they said Sex Kate s eyes always said sex to him. But this time they also said Love? at least what he thought was love. Love? Wine? he offered.  
Yeah, sure she replied without even thinking. The drug was ever truly in her body and working its magic.  
Take a seat. he said before wondering into another room.

Kate sat on once of his many chairs, she choose one that Castle could sit on with her. She hoped he would. Castle reappeared with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He handed on glass to Kate and there fingers touched sending a sensation throw both there bodies, a spark, that Castle had thought was gone, but it was back for revenge reminding him how much he still loved her and how much she hurt him. He poured them both a glass of wine and before she took a slip he asked Kate, what are you doing here? he looked deep into her green eyes attempting to she the answer in them. Kate had not noticed that there was red rims about Castles eyes as if he had been crying.

Rick **she holds his hand*** have you been crying? she asked ignoring his question completely but had concern in her voice. No he said hiding his face from her view. Castle, come on I care about you whats going on? she asked knowing there was something defiantly wrong. She wasn t going to give up he knew she wasn t. No you don t! I wish you could be honest with me for once! he almost yelled at her. So she was completely honest. Honest? Are you sure? she asked him still trying to see those lovely blue eyes. YES! he screamed on the inside. Yes Kate, please be honest with me. Why are you here? he asked still not looking at her eyes. I wanted to show you something and tell you something. But I was extremely afraid on how you would react. she said completely honest.

Castle was shocked Where did this come from? he asked slowly looking up. Therapy and lots of thinking. she answered. Okay Kate. What do you want to do first tell or show? he asked still a little confused on where this was heading. Ummm why don t you pick? she said still a little afraid she would do the wrong one first. Ummm Tell I always like it better at school coz I m a writer. he answered. She smiled, a smile that she hadn t show him in a while. He was happy to see it too. I love you, Richard Castle. she said starring lovingly into his blue eyes.

First Castle was taken back of the list of things Kate was going to say this was not one of them only in his dreams this was one of them. Then he was shocked. And then the emotion Kate was waiting for pure happiness.

I love you too. Thats why I have to tell you that I've been working on your mothers case and he wasn t allowed to finish before kate calmly said I know, You have been I knew the second you walked into that hospital. I heard you say -I love you- when i got shot but I wasn t ready. Now I am. she finished and Castle sat there for a moment.  
this isn t right. he mumbled. Kate? Why are you being so honest? he said knowing something wasn t right about her tonight. Coz you asked me too she answered honestly still. why did you do what I asked you too? he asked knowing he was on the scent. Im being completely honesty coz i took a drug when i knew i loved you and knew you were off with some bimbo. And I wanted to die or not feel. Kate answered looking straight at him. Wait! WHAT! Your on a drug that makes you do what your told? he said with panic in his voice worried about the woman he still loved. Yes, i took at drug to numb the pain she said. what pain Kate? Did someone hurt you? he said still not getting what she was saying. You did. I love you and you went off with some bimbo! she said with a tear in her eye. Kate, I broke up with her because I couldn t lead her along still loving you. he said. Suddenly remembering she wanted to show him something.

What did you want to show me Kate? he asked her curious and completely unknowing. She smiled what me to show you? the smile turned into a sexy grin of which didn t worry Castle the least. Okay then Kate, show me! he said excited on what it could be. Before his mind could begin thinking about what it could be her lips were on his. She waited for him to realize what had happened and respond. He didn t, it took all his strength not too but he needed to be alone with her but with his family in the loft. Kate, don t think that i didn t like what you did there ***Kate s rapidly blushing and feeling rejected***** coz I really did. But my family are in the house i dont want to get in a bad situation. She smiled showing she understood. Lets go to your place he recommended. Okay replied kate.

20 minutes later outside Kate s apparent

Hey Kate thanks for the money. I got some KF -hey is that Rick Castle with you? Kallen asked. Why yes, it is. Whats you name buddy? Rick asked.  
Kallen. And I need to remind Kate of something. he replied.  
Do you Kallen? she asked she was so caught up in the moment and the drugs had warn off that he had forgotten about earlier.

Yes, Kate. You said to remind you that you only live life once he said with a smile. But only if you are with Richard Castle he added.

With RIchard Castle? Rick questioned.

Kate blushed and looked unsure of what to say. I'm just kidding. I love you, I hope you consider me with you. Im all yours he said with a grin.  
Kate just smiled at the thought that Rick Castle the playboy wanted her to consider him all hers. Kate had become lost in her own thoughts and Rick had began talking to Kallen. They seemed to be getting along well. Finally Rick smiled and handed Kallen a $100 note. Its not like he would miss it, he was a millionaire! my lady? Shall we? Rick asked holding out his arm. Before tonight she wouldn t have accepted it but he was all hers now.

Lara Knight 


End file.
